Three New Cullens
by chsheph
Summary: David Dean, Maddie and Christy Hastings are new in Forks. Christy is a newborn. However what happens when they take Maddie to school. The Cullen's step in to help and in turn get three new family members. Christy and David are in love. I suck at summeries
1. Just not ready

January 10 2006

Christina

Have you ever had one of those moments when you were at the wrong spot at the wrong time? I have, lots of times. But I have to say this one takes the cake. I was driving to school and into my ratty old car. The thing breaks down on a weekly bases. I was halfway to school when my car gave a groan and stopped dead in the middle of the road. I stepped out of the car and gave the tire a kick. I heard someone scream with pain down the road. I thought of my sister and ran towards the scream. My twin sister had been missing for the past four months. I ran into an ally where I saw a man with pitch black hair standing over a girl. He had his teeth in her neck. It looked like he was drinking her blood. I screamed was about to scream but he had his hand on my mouth before I could even blink. "Oh boy, two meals in one stop" he said sounding very happy. I opened my mouth to question him but he threw me to the ground and sank his teeth into my neck. It felt like flames were scooting out of his teeth. I screamed and tried to push him off, but I was so weak I could barely lift my arms, let alone push this monster off of my. I felt someone pushing him off of me before everything went black.

The flames were pulsing through everypart of my body. I screamed out in pain, begging whoever was there just to kill me. I thought I heard someone talking to me but I was too lost in the flames to care, let alone even hear them. Why did that jerk light me on fire? What did I do to him? The only reason I could think was that I was already dead. I have no idea how long I was burning but it felt like entire years had gone by. I noticed that the fire was starting to leave my fingers and toes. The fire was leaving my arms and legs. But my heart started beating faster and faster until it was going so fast that I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. I felt like most of the flames were gone but my heart was getting faster and faster. That is when my heart stopped. The flames were gone except in my throat. I could hear everything. Cars wizzing by, kids laughing and birds chirping.

I opened my eyes and everything was so clear and defined. I felt someone holding my hand and next thing I knew I was in a strange crouch. But I popped out of it when I saw my sister standing in front of me. She looked so different. He light brown hair was now down past her shoulders. Her face was pale, touch and very beautiful. Her eys were now topaz instead their regular green. She had a grin on the face as she said "welcome to the vampire world". The one who was holding my hand said "Hi, I'm David". I knew that at that moment, I was in love with him. I thought he was an angel. I was also now a vampire. Have you ever had one of those moments when you were at the wrong spot at the wrong time? I have, lots of times. But I have to say this one takes the cake.

Crazy Newborn

January 10 2008

Christina

"Christy, are you sure you're ready? We don't want anymore slip ups" David asked with alarm. My sister looked at me and said "yeah, it seems everytime you start a new school, you slip up". I swept my dark brown hair away from my gold eyes and said "I will be fine, the last time was because I was neglecting my hunting. I'm not even thirsty." David and Maddie shared a concerned look and David just said "Okay, if you feel any temptation I want you to get up and leave, right away". I turned and kissed my over protective husband square on the lips and whispered "well I guess that means I have to leave now, because I am totally temped." Maddie rolled her eyes and pushed the back door open. It was the first day at yet another school. This one was Dartmouth High. I knew they had reason to be nervous. We have been to five schools and we ended up leaving those schools because I would end up giving in to the call of someones blood. David stepped out of the car and came over to open the door for me. I kissed him and said "well, my hero". I knew we couldn't tell anyone we were married, but we would could let them know we were dating.

We got our sceduals and went to our new lockers. Maddie was posing as a sophmore and David and I were Juniors. I heald hands with David the entire way upstairs. People were staring at us, whispering things like, "are the related to the Cullen's." I didn't even know who the Cullen's were. David and I had the first class and afternoon classes together. That meant I was on my own for math. Daivd took my hand and said "come on, lets go to class." We had Chemestry first period. I could smell the presence of one or two vampires before we went into the classroom. We walked into the classroom and I let our a little gasp as my throat caught fire. A blonde male and a bronze haired male vampire looked at me with a nervous faces. David just pulled me towards the door and saying "are you sure you can do this?" I nodding questioning myself and whispered so low only a vampire could hear. "David, with you here I can do it." I turned around and sat down at a seat up front. I heald my breath, moving my shoulders rythically. I looked around the room and saw the two vampire staring at me like I was about to jump up and eat the person next to me. I looked at David and concentrated on not drinking the blood of anyone in the classroom. David wrapped his arm around my waist for comfort. The clock moved slowely as ever. When the bell finally rang the two vampires were at our side. The blonde vampire spoke first. "Hi, I'm Jasper Hale and this is Edward Cullen, could we talk to you for a minute?" David just said "yeah, but can it wait until lunch?" Jasper just nodded and said "oh, sure. We'll meet you in the cafeteria." I looked at Jasper and Edward and said "well I am Christy Hasting and this is David Dean."

I had math next. I walked nervously into the classroom and once again my throat caught fire. I took a seat next to the open window and waited. I put up the hood to my hoodie and put my head on the desk. I just wanted this class to end. I felt somewhat releaved when I looked up to see Jasper walking in followed by a vampire with black, spikey hair. She looked like a pixie. She was only a couple inches shorter then me. I was very short. I was 5'1 and Maddie was 5'4. David was 5'9 and very smug about this. Jasper walked over to me followed by the pixie girl. I was still scared stiff that I was going to mess up. The girl stuck out her hand and said "hi, I'm Alice." I shook her hand and she whispered in my ear "you should be fine." I gave a her confused look as she sat down beside me. Jasper sat in back of me. I knew they were trying to help. I gave them thankful glances and went to work. The teacher made me intorduce myself to the class. I felt myself almost ready to attack a couple times but Jasper placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, holding me into my seat. Class ended and Alice took my hand and said "I told you, you could do it with help". Jasper just whispered in my ear, "she sees the future". We went in the hall and David was waiting for me. Jasper and Alice showed us the way to the cafeteria. My throat was still enflamed. Four more vampires, a blonde girl, a muscler man, a brown haired girl and Edward. Jasper looked at Alice who said "maybe we should go outside". Jasper nodded and said to the four vampires "come on, we are going outside."

I found out that the blonde was Rosalie Hale, the muscular man was Emmett Cullen and the brunette was Bella Cullen. Maddie met us outside. The first thing she did was ask David how I did. Jasper raised an eye brow. I said "so I had a slip up or two". Maddie laughed and said "or five, this is the longest she's ever made it". Jasper said "oh that explains why she is having trouble. How old is she?" David looked at Jasper and said "she is two years old today". Emmett and Rosalie got bored after a while and walked away. Jasper gasped looked at David and said "why did you bring such a new vampire to school?" Maddie laughed and said "we tried to leave her home, but she went crazy on her own and killed the landlord". I roled my eyes and said "that was a while ago". Maddie laughed and said "that was last month". Edward said "we should talk to Carlisle and Esme".

I wondered who Carlisle and Esme were. Edward and Alice took David and Maddie aside. Jasper said "just to let you know, I can feel emotions and Edward can read minds. Edward can't read Bella's mind because she is a sheild". Did that mean he could read my mind? Edward, Alice, David and Maddie came over laughing. David looked me in the eyes and said "you are going to go with Jasper and Alice. They are going to take you to their house. You are going to discuss the option of home schooling with their parents". I kissed David good bye. Alice grabbed my hand and lead me to a yellow porshe. I climbed in back. Alice and Jasper went up front. The car sped off to the highway. Jasper looked at me and said "so you and David are dating?" Alice laughed and said "they are engaged".

We pulled up to a big three story house. The house looked very welcoming. We went inside and a man with Blonde hair came down the stairs followed by a woman with light brown hair. Jasper said "this is Carlisle and Esme". I got a warm, motherly feeling from Esme. She sent Jasper and Alice back to school, leaving me with her and Carlisle. Carlisle looked at me and Esme and said "I have to get to the hospital, I won't be home until six or seven. We are doing two triple bipasses." Esme kissed him good-bye and turned to me. She lead me over to the sofa and asked why I wasn't in school. "I am only a couple months old. I tried going to school but everytime I ended up with my teeth in someones throat," I confessed with guilt dripping from every word. She pulled me into a motherly hug and said "it will get easier with age".

My throat sudenly ripped into flames again. Esme looked at me and said "thirsty?" I put my head down in shame and said "it's nothing, I am thirsty all the time. I'll wait for David to come get me". Esme put her arm around my shoulder and said "and have you in pain for the rest of the day, we can go hunting right now!" Hunting with Esme was like going shopping with your mother. She gave advice when needed and helped if I needed help. She was able to restrain me by herself. It was like she really cared. She knew I would be upset if I killed another human. After all my eyes just turned gold. We went back to the house and Esme got me settled with some math. I was finished my math work, some english and even a little bit of history when the door opened and I found myself in my husbands arms. He crushed my lips with his before asking how my day was. "I went hunting and caught a mointain lion and a bear," I told him. He looked at Esme. "Thank you so much for volenteering to help Christy. She just isn't ready for school yet," he said greatfully.

Esme begged us to stay for a couple hours. Edward took David and Maddie downstairs to give them some advice for school. I wanted to be able to go to school too. But I was still too out of control. Jasper was sitting on the lazy boy watching the news. I walked in and he looked up from the news. I sat down on the sofa and watched to see what was new. He sensed my mood and clicked the TV off. "what's wrong, Christy?" I shrugged and said "what makes you think something is wrong?" He laughed and said "I am an empath, I can sense that you are upset about something". My mouth fell into an "o" and I said "don't worry about it, it's nothing". He didn't seem convinced. He sat down on the sofa beside me and said "you can tell me, I won't tell anyone". I starred at him for a second and drew in a deep breath. "Does it ever get easy? When will I be able to be around people again?" Jasper looked into my eyes and said "it is different for everyone. What you are going through is perfectly normal. I went through it and so did everyone else in this house, except maybe Bella. You will one day be able to control yourself around people. You just need to get past your crazy newborn stage".

Alice came downstairs and sat beside me. "Where do you guys live?" she asked probably already knowing the answer. We didn't live anywhere. We just drove around all night stopping to hunt once and a while. When I told Alice this she told me that we were moving in with them. She had already showed Maddie to her room and David to the room he and I would be sharing. She pulled my hand and showed me to the room I'd be sharing with David. David saw me and pulled me into an embrace and started kissing me. I started to kiss him back, forgetting Alice was even in the room. Alice pulled us apart saying "you aren't married yet. Even if you don't care about not being married, you don't have a bed and you are NOT denting the floor". I eyed her suspicously. She grinned an evil grin before saying, "you will be married next week. You can do what ever you want once your married". If I could blush I knew I would have been beet red. After Alice left he whispered into my ear "we can sneak out tonight". Alice screamed up the stairs "no you won't!" She was right. The first time should be specal. If anything it should at least be after we were legally married. I knew that I wanted the first time to be magical and not just an act out of lust. That and I did not want it to be in a house full of vampires who would hear every single sound. I wouldn't be able to look them in the eyes. It would be even worse seeing as I just met them. Alice said the floor would be dented, so we would have to tell them the floor was dented. Then we would have to tell them HOW it got dented. I could not stand that embaressment.

I walked downstairs with Alice leaving David to finish his homework. Edward ran upstairs with Bella in his arms. Emmett started laughing uncontrolably. I looked at him and thought, _I wish Emmett would shut up for two hours_. Suddenly the laughter from Emmett stopped and he began franticly trying to talk. However he wasn't capable of talking. Yep, that was my power. I could control people with my mind. I remember when I dicovered it.

_flashback_

_I walked into the house we were staying in. It was two weeks ago ago and I had just attemped to go to school. I however slipped up two hours after arriving to the school. David was comforting me. "You know it wasn't your fault. I should have made sure you hunted before school". I shook my head and said "I know, I am so sorry. We now have to move because of me. I am a monster". He pulled my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. "You listen and you listen good. You are not a monster. You are a beautiful, strong and wonderfull woman. But not a monster". I felt myself feeling warm and happy. I felt sort of giddy. I looked deep into his topaz eyes and wished for him to kiss me. Suddenly he was pulling my face towards his. Then our lips touched and I felt and electric current rush through my body. We pulled apart and he looked at me with confussed eyes. He smiled and said "I didn't mean to do that. I guess you have a gift". I looked into his eyes and said "then I didn't mean to do this". I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him until Maddie walked in and screamed "get a room"._

_End of Flashback_


	2. Here come's the bride

Chapter Two The Honeymoon

Alice spent the night the night dressing me, Maddie, Bella and Rosalie. Bella and Maddie whinned and complained the entire time. Me and Rosalie just let her dress us up. She had amazing sense of fashion. The only thing I didn't understand it why she was dressing me up. I wasn't going to school anymore. But I really didn't care because the clothes were so cool. I walked out of Alice's room and into my room. David wasn't there. I followed his scent downstairs where he was sitting on the sofa with Maddie. Carlisle was telling them the cover story as to why we were living with them and why I wasn't in school anymore. I pulled myself into his lap when Carlisle finished speaking. I crushed his lips with mine and just kissed him. We made out until I felt someone pulling me off of him. I looked up to see Emmett was pulling me away from David. "Oh, if this is them now, wait til they get married next week. They are going to spend day and night rocking each others worlds" Emmett said in a booming voice. I knew David had to leave for school. I walked them to the door giving David a final kiss.

Esme walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "We are going to go hunting, then we will do some chores and then finally you'll do some science and history". I walked up to my room to put on some hunting clothes. I got back downstairs to see Esme waiting at the door for me. We ran into the woods and hunted for a couple hours. Esme proved once again that she could restrain me. But then again I did not have my newborn strength anymore. After we hunted Esme took my hand and led me to a meadow. It was beautiful. The trees were green and full of life. The grass was grass and fresh. Birds chirped everywhere and the flowers blooms wildly almost everywhere. There was also a arch in the middle of the meadow cover with flowers. It was perfect. She grinned and said "this is where your wedding will be". I pulled Esme into a hug and said "I love it. David will love it, thank you, Esme".

The week went by very quickley. All of the wedding details final decisions kept us on our feet. The day of the wedding finally aproached and I was upstairs with Rosalie, Maddie, Bella, Alice and Esme. They were working on my hair, make-up and final touches on my dress. I was so excited and nervous. I was finally getting married to the man of my dreams. David was somewhere with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle getting ready for the big day. I was so nervous as we took off towards the meadow. Carlisle was going to be read the vows to us.

My stomach twisted and turned as I prepared to walk up the isle. Esme kissed my forhead and walked up the isle. Then it was my turn. I walked forward towards David. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. His brown hair was swept off of his face in a perfect way. He looked perfect. I saw Esme's face and she looked like she was going to cry. I listened as Carlisle said the vows. When we did the 'I do's' my smile grew and for once I felt complete. Carlisle said "you can now kiss the bride". David pulled me into his embrace and kissed me passionatly. The Cullen's cheered and clapped. It was official, I was now Mrs. Dean. I wanted more then anything to never let go of my new husband. I broke away from David find myself in my sister's arms. Bella, Rosalie and Alice hugged me. Alice grinned evily at me and said "your things are in David's car. I already packed for you. Have a nice honeymoon. David knows where your going". I hugged Edward, Emmett and Jasper. David scooped me bridal style and ran to his car. We arrived at the airport and to the Cullen's privet jet. The jet took off to the mystery destination. I sat in my husbands lap, just staring into his eyes. "Where are we going?" I asked trying to pry the information out of him. "I will not tell you, it is a surprise". I pulled him into a kiss, which intensified until David pushed me away. "Not yet" was all he said.

The plane landed and David carried me onto a boat. He started the boat and drove towards a small beatiful tropical island. "Where are we, David?" I asked him. He grinned and said "This is Isle de Esme. Apparently Carlisle bought an island for Esme. They are letting us use it for our honeymoon because there are barely any humans here, so you don't have to worry about accidently feeding on any". We docked about an hour later. The island was beautiful. It was colorful and bright. I could tell there was lots of wild life. David once again scooped me up and carried me until we reached a cotage. We went past the living room and straight to the bedroom. "Are you ready to really be Mrs. Dean". I nodded and he closed the door and plopped me gently on the bed.

The next morning David and I finally broke apart to discover we had collapsed the bed. The frame of the bed was in pieces all over the room. "Woah" I exclaimed looking around the room. "We owe Esme a new bed" he said. "And matress, pillows and sheets" I added looking at the ripped matrice, pillows and sheets. This was going to be hard to explain. Well not hard but embaressing. The floor was also dented. I finally looked around the room to see it was beautiful. It was white and open. I stood up and walked over to the window. I threw opened the bag Alice packed for me. The was lots of slinky lengere. That meant that everynight for the week would be an adventure. I pulled out an outfit for the day. David followed suit. I walked over to him and pulled him towards the bathroom. "Let's take a shower" I said, starting the shower. I stepped inside and pulled him in after me.

That is pretty much what we did all week. We did step outside a couple time to explore the island. At the end of the week we got in the boat and headed back to Rio. We stopped by a furniture store and arranged for two beds indenical to the old ones to be delivored and assembled so that it looked like it was the same beds as before. Also by the end of the week we not only had to replace the beds but the dresser, bedroom floor, bedroom window, living room sofa, living room floor, shower, sink and porch. We arranged for all the repairs to be done as soon as we left. Hopefully nobody would find out that was nearly (okay did) destroy the house. The holes in the walls were huge. The dents in the floor were deep. The window was broken. The sofa and beds (from the blue room and the white room) were both colapsed. We paid for the repairs using both our credit cards. It was very expensive but at least the Cullen's would never know. We boarded the plane knowing the repairs to the house had been started. A Paul Richards gave us his personal garentee they would be finished by the time we arrived back home. They had to be finished then because Esme and Carlisle were heading out to the island as soon as we got home.


	3. Mistake'

Chapter Three Mistakes and Slip-Ups

The plane landed in Port Angeles at six-o-clock. Carlisle and Esme greated us with big hugs and kisses. "We want details but we will wail til we get back. We are heading to the island now. See you in a month" Esme said before kissing our forheads and running to board the plane. We went to David's car and drove home. Rosalie and Emmett were waitng outside griing and laughing. Why did they look like they wanted to laugh harder then they already were. What was so funny? Rosalie stepped forward grinning. "How was the honeymoon?" she asked. I shrugged and said "okay". Emmett then boomed out "it must have been more then okay because a Paul Richards phoned about five minutes ago and said the repairs to the entire house could not be started until next week because the boats to the island have been called off duty. You will be getting a full refund. Then the furniture place called ten minutes ago to say the replacement furniture won't arrive for another two weeks". I groaned and buried my head in David's shoulder. Thats when it hit me. "Esme and Carlisle, they are on their way to the island now". Rosalie just laughed and said "well they are gonna find out". I decided to lie a little bit. "The damage isn't that bad. Maybe they won't notice" I said praying and hoping that they don't go near the house.

The truth is they were going to notice. The only way they would not notice would be if the spent the entire month on the beach. After all the holes in the walls were huge. Some of the holes looked were big enough to be compared to very big windows. The dents in the floor were deep and could be compared to the Crand Canyon. The window was broken. The sofa in the living room and beds (from the blue room and the white room) were both colapsed. Most of the damage was beds, dresser from the white room, bedroom floor (both bedrooms), bedroom window, living room sofa, living room floor, shower, sink and porch. The house was barely standing by the time we left. I had a feeling if I if we had of stayed ay longer the house would of colapsed. Emmett then blurted out, "so did you guys leave the cottage at all or where you too preoccupied with each other". Rosalie tried to stiffle a laugh. I burried my face in David's chest. "Come on, love. Let's go see the rest of the family" he said.

Alice bounded downstairs and pulled us into hugs. "Your home. I know you had fun. Don't worry I didn't watch during the privete moments" she said loudly. I heard Emmett's booming voice say "that means you only watched them for about two seconds". Then Alice suddenly looked serious. "Esme is going to call in three hours twenty minutes. She is going to want to know why the house looks like a war zone" she explained. I groaned and Alice whispered, "when Rosalie and Emmett came back, the house looked pretty much the same". That is when Emmett's laughter stopped.

Jasper followed behind and gave us both hugs. Edward and Bella came down stairs and gave us hugs as well. "So you destroyed Esme's house" Edward said, reading my mind and seeing what the damage looked like. _We did do more then just that Edward. We acually did leave the house._ I thought to Edward who was smirking. So I thought _I wish Edward would run to the mall, strip naked and hug the security gaurd._ He suddenly ran out the door at vampire speed, heading to the mall. Alice squealed and said "I've already got the camera, LET'S GO". We followed after Edward's scent. Once we got to the mall we saw Edward strip down. We followed the now nude Edward into the mall. My throat burned like crazy and I had to work hard to fight off the urge to lunge every person in sight. Jasper placed his hand firmly on my shoulders after reading my mood. People laughed and pointed at Edward. Some were grinning others were trying to touch him. He walked over to the security gaurd who was a woman about thirty-years-old. She looked at Edward as though he was the most god like thing on the planet. When he hugged her she blushed bright red and said "we shouldn't do this here". A growl ripped for Bella.

Edward walked away from her and ran (at human speed) to get his clothes. I felt myself lurch into a crouch at the smell of the humans. The scent was so irresistible I just had to have the blood of those people. Jasper sensed this and grabbed my arms before I could lunge. He struggled to drap me outside into the forest. I struggled even harder as we got further away. I wanted, no I needed that girls blood. "Jasper, let go of me. I won't let anyone see me" I argued trying to get out of Jasper's death grip. He just chucled and said "nope" popping the 'p'. Edward was utside now fully clothed again. He looked like he was about to say something but then he stopped. Jasper must have thought something to him. I FINALLY broke out of Jasper's grip and bolted back to the mall. _I need that blood, that perfect, sweet, blood. _That was all I could think as I ran back for the people whose blood could soothe my throat which was now enflamed. I was almost back to the parking lot of the mall when Emmett wrestled me down to the ground. He threw me over his shoulder and started to run. I fought until we were five miles from the mall. I just layed there enjoying the ride from that point. We arrived back at the house to be greeted by seven shocked faces. Emmett set me on the ground just in time for David to pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry. I almost did it again" I sobbed into his shoulder. Maddie pulled me into he arms and said "don't worry about it sis. You are just younge". I shot her a look and said "it's not fair. Why do you have such good self control and I have none?" With that I ran into the house and into my room. I slammed the door causing the house to shake. The door fell of the hinges. I picked it up and placed it back in the door frame. I threw myself on the new bed and sobbed.

I stopped sobbing when my cell started to ring. I picked up on the first ring. "Hello" I said into the phone. "Hello, Christy, is there something you want to tell us" Esme said on the the other end. "I love you, mommy" I said in an innocent voice. Thats what the others said to do when you were in trouble. She was silent for a minute before she said "well you don't have to tell us how the honeymoon went. Because we can see just how good it went". I let out a sob and said "sorry, we just couldn't help ourselfs". Esme sighed and said in a motherly voice "it's okay. It seems to be a tradition, that everytime we send our kids to the island for a honeymoon the palce gets destroyed. I guess it's better that it happened here then somewhere else". "Thanks for not yelling at me" I said as another sob took over.

"What's wrong, sweetie, are you crying?" she asked sounding concerned. "It's nothing, Esme" I sobbed. "Doesn't sound like nothing" she said in her motherly tone. "Come on, tell me." I sighed knowing she wouldn't give up until she knew. "I played a prank on Edward. We followed him to the mall. After the prank I nealy slipped up big time. I would have if Jasper hadn't of dragged me into the forest. Then I tried to run back to get the humans but Emmett stopped me. I'm just upset because Maddie is only four month older then me and she can already go to school and be around people with no trouble. However I can't and it's not fair". When I finished explaining I was sobbing. Esme gave a struggled breath and said "Has Maddie ever tasted human blood?" Esme asked in and understanding voice. Now that I think about it Maddie has never had human blood. She told me one day. When I told Esme she said "well it is harder for a vampire to resist human blood once they have tasted it. I'll be there soon enough to explain it better. We are on the plane back home now". "Why are you coming home?" I asked. She laughed and said "because someone destroyed our house on the island and it won't be repaired for a week. We are going to go back then".

After I said good-bye to Esme I layed down on the bed with my face deep in the pillow, sobbing. I became aware of David sitting on the bed. I felt his arms wrap around me in a secure way. I didn't want to look at him after what I did. I didn't deserve him. He pulled me into his arms and rocked me while I sobbed. I missed the tears that would be falling now if I were still human. He kissed my hair and face. I felt just a bit better. He stood up with me in his arms and carried me downstairs. Alice, Rosalie and Bella looked at me with wide concerned eyes. Maddie was no where to be seen. "Where did Maddie go?" I asked between dry sobs. Jasper walked over and said "she went hunting". David sat down holding me in his lap.

Jasper took my hand and said "we know what you are going through. I may know just a little bit better. You are not the only one to have trouble with self control. About seven years ago when Bella was human she cut her arm on some gift wrap. I almost killed her right then and there. But Edward and Emmett stopped me. I almost killed Bella. I was so upset by it. I still will never forgive myself". I jumped off of David's lap and gave Jasper a quick hug before hopping back onto David's lap. Thats when I realized I was thirsty. I asked if I could go hunting.

They told me to look for Maddie. I followed her scent until I got side tracked by a more attractive scent. It was human. Before I could oblect I had already ran of towards the scent. I ran until I came across a hiker who was clearly lost. The venom pooled in my mouth and my muscles all tensed with every heartbeat of the hiker. The smell was so sweet, so tempting, like it was calling my name. Daring me to just take one bite. It teased me and taunted me. It was so tempting and mouth watering, like my own person heroine. I needed his blood. It smelled ten times better then any blood I have ever smelled in my life. It screamed my name. My throat felt like I had lit it on fire about a million time. It was a hundred times worse then any other thirst I have ever experienced. I had to have his blood. I needed it. The blood that was pretty much calling my name and daring me to take a taste. I walked over to him. The monster inside of me growled to just take him now. "Excuse me. I'm lost could you help me to my car?" He nodded his head sending a wave of his temping scent my way and said "it would be an honour little lady". I walked beside him until I asked "are you out here alone?" He nodded and said "yeah, but I'm always alone. Nobody really notices me". He wrapped his arm around and the scent hit me harder then ever. Before I could stop myself, my teeth were piercing the tender flesh of his neck. The scent was nothing compared to the taste. It was the most incredible tasting blood in the world. Oh my gosh why was the blood of this one humman be a hundred times better then any other. The hiker trashed in pain and tried to get away but I was too strong. I finished him off and wiped my mouth. Then it hit me. What did I just do?

I disposed of the body, getting rid of all evidence. I knew I could not go home. They would know what happened. I knew my eyes were once again tattletale red. I couldn't look my sister or my husband or my new family in the eyes after slipping up yet again. I started to run. I didn't care where, I was just running. I had, in one minute just ruined everything I spent two years working towards. I stopped and curled into a tight ball. I sobbed uncontrolably as I rocked back and forth. I heard someone aproaching.

"Christy?" I heard someone say. I didn't want to look at anyone right now. Not until my eyes were back to gold. I reconised the scent as Esme. She knealed in front of me with a worried mother expression. I couldn't look her in the eyes. "What happened?" she asked, sounding and looking honestly concerned. I let out a sob that I tried so hard to keep in. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I sobbed into Esme's shoulder for the longest time. Esme smoothed my hair backand just let me cry. "Just let it out" she said pulling me into her lap, like my mother used to when I was upset. After I calmed down she said in a very quiet and caring voice "what happened?" I took a deep breath and started to explain. "I was thirsty so I went to look for Maddie who was already hunting. I was following her scent when the scent of a hiker hit me. Only it hit me harder then any scent ever did. The scent was so strong. It smelled a hundred times sweeter then any human I ever met. The thirst was that much worse. It was like his blood was screaming my name, daring me to take just one bite. I tried to get away but I couldn't. I felt like I needed his blood. Then I caved in. I tried, but he just smelled to good. I don't even know what to compare it to. It was like his blood was.....I don't know, calling my name". Esme pulled me closer. "He was your singer. Some vampires have people whose blood smells better to them then anyone else. It's apparently like the humans blood is singing to them. It is very, very hard to resist the scent of your singer". I felt Esme push her hand through my hair. She stood up and pulled me onto my feet. "Come on, lets go home" she said reaching out for my hand. "What if they hate me?" I asked worried. Esme shook her head. "They won't hate you. They love you too much". With that we ran towards the Cullen Manor.


	4. Jasper and Alice did WHAT?

I DON'T own twilight but i am going to try to buy it from Stephenie. JK, LOL Okay so this chapter is more based on Jasper and Alice and a very embaressing event.

Three New Cullens Facing The Music

"Esme, I can't go in there" I said to Esme in a sad tone as we reached the Cullen house. She walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, they are not going to judge" she said supportavly. Alice came outside and walked straight towards me. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked giving me a hug. I shrugged not knowing how to respond. She already knew what happened. "Did you tell everyone, already?" I asked looking at the ground. She nodded. "Nobody blames you. Someone should have come with you. Nobody not even I knew you would come across your singer while looking for your sister," Alice said in a comforting voice. She took my hand and pulled me towards into the house. I walked straight up to my room. David was sitting on the bed when I walked in. I sat beside him, looking at the floor. He put his arm around me. "So you found your singer?" he asked in a calm voice. I broke into a sob causing him to scoop me into his arms. He kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled away. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I...I.." He silenced me by placing a finger on my mouth. He kissed me again and I kissed him back until there was a knock on the door. I grinned nervously and said "you out the door back on?" The door opened and Emmett walked in quietly. "Can I talk to you?" he asked me quietly. Not in his usual booming voice. David set me on the bed and walked out of the room. Emmett sat down beside me. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" I shrugged and said "I'm as good as can be expected". He grinned a small grin and said "I understand. I had a couple of singers and I couldn't stop myself either". I eyes him with a raised eyebrow. "But you go to school and you can be around people. It probably would have happened with anyone else. But it would have just taken longer". He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You are still young. No one expects a young vampire like you to be able to resist human blood with ease. Let alone a singer".

After I was done talking to Emmett, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked in the mirror after I was showered and dressed. My eyes were now a scary shade of chrimson instead of warm gold. I groaned and walked out of the bathroom. Jasper walked out of his bedroom and saw me. I bolted back to my bedroom making sure to close the door softly. I sat on the bed and stared out th window. Jasper walked straight into the bedroom and plopped down beside me. "I am so sorry about what happened, are you okay?" Jasper said. I nodded quietly. "Don't lie" he said giving my hand a squeeze. "Why does this keep happening? Why can't I have perfect self control like Maddie or Bella or you?" I said to Jasper, looking at my feet. I saw his jaw drop and a sad expression crossed his face. "You think I have perfect self control?" he said sounding shocked. I nodded. He just shook his head, "I have really bad self control. School is hard for me and being around humans is always hard for me. Then again I have tasted human blood. I spent my first years as a vampire on human blood. It is way more challanging to resist human blood once you've tried it. You've also tasted human blood which will make it harder for you to resist. Don't worry it will get a bit easier. And don't forget you've got a family who cares and a husband who loves you". I felt a little bit better. "Thanks Jasper" he gave me a hug and said "don't worry, your eyes will turn gold again".

David sat down on the bed after Jasper left. He pulled me into his lap and started to kiss me again. I let my hand slid up his shirt, rubbing his rock solid chest until I heard a knock at the door. I jumped off of David's lap and opened the door to see Edward standing at the door. He grinned an appoligetic grin. "Can I talk to you?" he said in a sympathetic tone. I nodded opening the door even wider. David got ready to leave but I pushed him back onto the bed. I sat on his lap, snuggling into his chest. "Do you know how I met Bella?" he asked starting his speech. David and I shook our heads. Edward continued with his story. "Well I met he at Forks High in biolagy. The teacher asked her to sit next to me and her scent hit me. I wanted so badly to get up and take her blood as mine but I remembered that Carlisle had helped me into vegetarian lifestyle for a reason. After a while Bella and I fell in love. After graduation I changed her into a vampire".

He was able to resist his singer, why couldn't I. "You are young, I had been a vampire for eighty years". Edward gave me a hug too and left.

I kissed David and stood up. I walked down the hall to Alice's room. Bella was sitting on the floor, while Rosalie played with her hair. Alice was online shopping. Bella saw me and immedietly asked if I was alright. That was the final straw. "Why does everyone keep asking that? I am not alright. I just killed someone. Shouldn't everyone be mad at me. Yelling at me. Calling me bad names. I deserve it all. I should be punished" I screamed crumpling on the floor sobbing. I felt three sets of hands rubbing my back or smoothing my hair. I finally calmed down to find I had been carried onto Alice's bed. I was sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder while Alice was rubbing my back and Bella smoothing my hair. After a good long cry I felt a little bit better even. Maddie walked into the room and hugged me. "I have to tell you something. I have slipped up before. It was before you were changed. I was only two months old. David had left me home so he could go pay the rent and get me some clean clothes when someone knocked on the door. It was the mailman. I opened the door and the scent hit me. I pretended I was trying to seduce him until I got him inside. Then I think you know what happened from there. David came home and dissposed of the body. We moved the next morning. From there we went to Denali where the Denali clan helped keep me under control for a couple months. The day we came back was the day you were changed. So we ended up turning around and going back to Denali for a few months". I laughed remember Tanya's face when she saw my red eyes. She had thought Maddie had gone off and dyed her hair after a slip up. I felt better knowing that Maddie wasn't as perfect as I thought she was. But then again she had only had one slip up, I have had ten.

I walked downstairs to see David sitting on the sofa. I threw myself on top of him. I sat on his lap just taking in his vanilla, lavender and kiwi scent. I leaned in for a passionate kiss but was stopped when Jasper cleared his throat. I stuck my tounge out at him and went back to kissing my husband. We stayed downstairs until I traced his lips with my tounge. Then he carried me upstairs at vampire speed. We did not leave the bedroom for the rest of the night. The bed finally got used and lived to tell the tale.

Next morning David had to leave for school. Rosalie and Emmett had to tear him out of bed and away from me. He would have stayed with me all day long if he had a choice. I heard him shouting "why the heck does it matter if I go to school? I already graduated sixteen times." I heard Emmett laughing and saying "you just don't want to get out of bed. Don't worry your wife will be there when you get back. She is not going to disinigrate". I pulled she sheets around me and closed the door. I was embaressed that Emmett and Rosalie had just seen me and David naked. I got dressed and walked downstairs. I was feeling alot better, especially after my night with David. Esme was sitting in the living room watching TV. I sat down beside Esme to see what she was watching. We watched TV until Esme got a call from the school and rushed out the door. The secretary did not say why or who, just that Esme and Carlisle had to come immedietly. On the counter I saw a book lying open on the counter. I could see it was the book _Wuthering Heights_ that Bella was so into. I walked gracfully over to the counter and picked it up. Esme giggled as I brought in over to the sofa and started to read. Esme kissed my forhead and ran out the door. I had never read it before. Now that I was reading it I wondered WHY I had never read it before. It was really good. I read it two or three times before Esme got home with Jasper and Alice following behind. Jasper walked in looking like he wanted to strangle someone. "Christy, your husband spent the entire morning longing to be with you. But that wasn't the worst part."

Jasper POV

It was eight in the morning and David and Christy had been doing it all night long. Emmett and Rose got tired of waiting for David to come down for school. I followed them upstairs as the walked into the 'honeymoon suit' as they were calling it and dragged out a naked, protesting David. He went into the bathroom feeling embaressed and angrey. He got dressed and walked downstairs sulking. "why the heck does it matter if I go to school? I already graduated sixteen times." David hollored on his was into the jeep. Emmett laughed and said, "you just don't want to get out of bed. Don't worry your wife will be there when you get back. She is not going to disinigrate".

We drove to school in silence. Love sick David was seated next to me, longing to be with Christy and misrable they were apart. This was going to be a long day. I had classes with him all day. I would be stuck feeling his emotions all day long.

First class was ok. He olnly longed to be by her side. Natrally I spent the morning longing to be by Alice's side. Then as lunch time approached his urges to run out of the class and be with his wife were so strong that I couldn't fight them. I stood up in the middle of a history test and ran out the door. The teacher yelled behind me "Mr. Hale you get back here this instant!" But I didn't stop. I wanted, no I needed to be with my wife. She had trig with Rosalie and Emmett. I burst straight into the classroom nearly taking the door of it's hinges. The teacher screamed "excuse me what do you think this is. Free period". I ignored her and ran onver to Alice at human speed and pulled her into a passionate, longing kiss. It was like I had been away from here for a decade. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett laughing hysterically in back. I could hear the teacher behind me tapping her foot impatiently. The class was oohing and ahhing. With that I lifted Alice out of her seat and ran with her to the back of the school.

Alice POV

I was going to spend the day ignoring my visions. I have a bet with Jasper, who says I don't make it to lunch.

School was always very boring. Then again high school is boring once you have graduated more times then every teacher in the school combined. I was going to spend the day ignoring my visions. I have a bet with Jasper, who says I don't make it to lunch.

Jasper was going to have a tough day ahead of him. David was going to want to do nothing but sit, wishing he was with Christy. I knew exactly what they would be doing after school and I don't even need to have a vision to confirm. Trig was going to be so boring today. We were having a test. It took me five minutes to finish the tests because I usually see the test before it happens. I walked into trig. The test took five minutes. I sat in class, listening to Rosalie and Emmett whispering their 'plans' for tonight. Apparently they had no plans what-so-ever of leaving the bedroom until morning. I sat watching the clock.

A vision tried to come though but I ignored it. That was when I heard the sound of a door opening down the hall. I heard a male teacher yell, "Mr. Hale you get back here this instant!" Oh no I hoped he wasn't having trouble with his thirst. Or maybe David drove him crazy. Suddenly the door to the trig class room flew open and Jasper came in looking at me with desprate eyes. Rosalie and Emmett started to giggle. The teacher screamed "excuse me what do you think this is. Free period". Jasper ignored her completely and ran over to my seat at human speed. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. It was almost like we had been away from each other for years. Rosalie and Emmett were laughing so hard they were practically rolling on the ground. The teacher was standing behind us looking very annoyed while she tapped her foot impatiently. jasper came up with a salution. He scooped me in his arms and ran out to the back of the school where we expressed more passion for each other.

We stayed behind the school for two hours until lunch. When the lunch bell rang we got dressed and headed to the cafeteria. Emmett and Rosalie saw up and burst into laughter. I sat down and had a vision of what we looked like._ My shirt was on backwards and my hair was madded and full of leaves and twigs. Jasper's hair was also full of twigs and leaves_. David came in and high fived Emmett. Emmett just laughed and said "I did not know it would work this well. I was only expecting them to make-out during class". They had it planned. Jasper looked at Emmett and David with furious eyes. They both ran away from the table at human speed. I stopped him and kissed him good-bye. Rosalie was still holding back laughter. "You guys did it on school property. Not even Emmett and I have done that" she said trying hard not to laugh. Thats when I got a horrifying thought. There are camera's in the back of the school. "Rosalie, there are camera's in the back of the school" I said horrified. I had a vision of Jasper and I being called to the office in two seconds. "Bye Rosalie" I said standing up. She looked confussed for a second until the secretary's voice came over the P.A. "Could Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale report to the office immedietly". Rosalie roared with laughter.

I walked to the office as slow as I could. I did not want to have to talk about why Jasper and I did it on school property. I arrived at the office to see Jasper sitting with his head in his hands. There was a TV in front of him. The TV was showing our what we had done during classtime. If I could blush I would have been blood red all over. I sat beside Jasper and buried my face in my hands. I took Jasper's hand and heald onto it. The secretary stopped the tape and said "do you have anything to say for youselfs?" Jasper asked in a hushed tone "do we have to get our parents involved?" I knew what she was going to say before she said it. "You're parents have already been called".

Esme POV

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV with my forth daughter, Christy. Yes, I already see Christy, Maddie and David my children. I already knew their full names. Her eyes were red from her slip up, which she seemed to be pretty much over. But then again David probably had alot to do with it. They were going to be alot like Emmett and Rosalie. However we were not going to kick them out. Suddenly my cell phone rang. "Hello, Esme Cullen speaking" I said in my usual polite voice. "hello, this is the secretary fro Fork High School I was wondering if you are available to come in now to deal with a situation with your children?" she asked. I told her I would be there in twenty minutes. I noticed Christy was eyeing Bella's copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Great another daughter addicted to that book. I giggled as she walked over and picked up the book. She sat down on the sofa and started to read. I kissed my youngest daughters forhead and ran out to my car.

Oh, I hope Emmett didn't flood the bathroom again. I pulled up to the school to see Emmett and Rosalie outside laughing hysterically. I walked them and they laughed harder. I wondered which of my children were in trouble. I have eight attending Forks High so it could be any of them. As I approached the office I caught the scent of who it was. I walked into the office to see Alice and Jasper, both burrying their faces with their hands. They looked so embaressed. Alice looked up when she saw me and said "hi, mommy". Mommy, she only calls me that when she is in BIG trouble. I sat down between them. The secretary started to speak.

"You are probably wondering why you are here Mrs. Cullen. Well your son, Jasper ran out in the middle of his history test and into Alice's class and started to kiss her. When the teacher approached he pulled Alice into his arms and ran out of the classroom. They went to the back of the school where this happened" she finished her speech by hitting play on the TV/VCR. I was appauled by what I was seeing. It was my two children having sex. I thanked lord we put on their school file they were both not related. I looked at my children who weren't even looking into my eyes anymore. She stopped the tape after five minutes. "It goes on for a couple hours" she said in a discusted tone. "Now for the punishments" the secretary started.

Alice POV

We were suspended for two weeks, detention for a month and we would be on cafeteria duty for a month. That meant dishes, sweaping, serving the food and cleaning tables. "Come on" Esme said guiding us to her car. She looked furious. Her eyes were almost black with anger. "What were you two thinking, having sex in the back of the school? That is something I would expect from Emmett and Rosalie but not you. Okay, so what happened?". Jasper explained how David and Emmett had come up with their little prank. Esme rolled her eyes and then said "so what are you two going to do with you suspension?" Jasper scooped me into his arms and said "I know". He bolted up the stairs, we were going to finish what we had started at school.


End file.
